


Midnight and Dawn

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Christmas Requests 2017 [1]
Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, VANIRU (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: The kingdom of Darkness and the Kingdom of Light have always had difficult relationships. Now that Prince Kamijo has broken an agreement between the Kingdoms, Prince Leoneil will have to take the matter in his own hands to fix it.





	Midnight and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> This is my first Christmas Request for 2017! I'm posting it today as an "Early Christmas present" since I am gonna be quite busy tomorrow and so on... anyways, this was written for VampireHydeFTW, I hope you enjoy it! The prompt of this request is at the end notes as to not to spoil the story XD I hope I was able to fulfil it :3 Merry Christmas!

“Your father is waiting to see you...”

The servant’s voice made Leoneil look up from his book, he was clad in a long black feathered coat and dark gloves; the weather was quite cold despite being indoors. “Fine...” he said, getting up from the plush cushion and following the servant towards the throne room.

The doors were opened before Leoneil and he stepped inside, walking towards the throne. Kneeling and bowing before his father.

“You called for my presence...” Leoneil stated formally as he looked towards his father; their elegant demeanor was clearly inherited, such as their dark luscious hair. Perhaps the elder looked somehow manlier still he was clearly as beautiful as his son despite his age.

“Yes.” The king’s deep voice reached his ears. “I will need your assistance on a certain endeavor...”

Leoneil felt a bit surprised as he tried to fathom what had happened that he was required to assist a mission in his father stead. Yes, he was the crown prince; but his father liked to handle everything himself most of the time. Unless...

“Is it the Light Kingdom?” He asked leaving formalities slightly aside, standing back up, moving his head slightly to the side to get rid of a few strands of his long hair that had fallen over his face and crossing his arms over his chest as he noticed his father’s lips try to suppress a smile. “What did they do this time?”

The king sighed. “Their prince is at the Midnight palace, trying to convert the place to their beliefs...”

“I thought we had an agreement...” Leoneil frowned. “I see the kingdom seems to take words lightly...”

“Blame your great grandfather who had the idea to marry your grand aunt to one of them to end the war... he should have known the Darkness Kingdom and the Light Kingdom wouldn’t just merge...” the King seemed tired as he spoke. “Leaving us instead with issues on the borderline...”

“Don’t worry father... I’ll talk some sense into the Prince of Light...” Leoneil assured his father bowing slightly. “I might even be back before the winter farewell festivities are over...”

“I hope so...” the King said looking at his son. “I trust on your experience dealing with these things…”  

 

Leoneil set off immediately with a small court of servants and guards. He knew he would be safe. No one would be foolish enough to try and start a new war there. Not even people as stubborn as the Light Kingdom seemed to be.

The ride was long and cold as the snow kept falling and blowing against their carriage. Leoneil pulled his feathered coat against his body as he stared out the window.

“You are going to freeze if you keep staring out...” his blond servant and right hand spoke, pulling his own coat against his body.

“Scolding me again like you are my mother?” Leoneil asked closing his window and looking into his eyes.

“I’m sorry! That’s not...” Yuto began.

“You might have come here and hold me to make sure I won’t freeze instead...” Leoneil interrupted.

Yuto pouted slightly, getting up and sitting next to Leoneil; wrapping his arms around him. The dark haired smiled, the younger’s body warmth felt good against his body.

“You know... you could have just asked me to hold you instead of letting the cold in first...” Yuto complained closing his eyes as he pursed his lips.

“Oh, but you love scolding me so much...” Leoneil held him back.

“I love holding you the more...” Yuto sighed.

“And I love you...” Leoneil moved closer, kissing the blonds’ lips softly.

 

They arrived by midnight, at least the snow had stopped. Leoneil stepped out of the carriage, pushing the hood of his coat backwards as he stared at the palace and sighed. It was so covered in light it seemed it wasn’t even night time.

“My prince!” a servant rushed towards Leoneil, kneeling and bowing to him. “We tried to stop him! I swear...”

“I know... this wasn’t your fault...” Leoneil said dismissively. “I’ll talk to him right away... let him know I’m here.” he then began walking towards the castle as the servants rushed in as well.

Leoneil entered his assigned rooms removing his coat since it wasn’t cold in there anymore. Yuto followed him inside, taking the dark haired’s coat and going to hang it, removing his own as well.

 

“How come it’s so hot in here?” The blond asked surprised as he removed his gloves too.

“Some sort of witchcraft from the Light Kingdom... they love hot weather so much their land never sees winter...”  Leoneil repeated what he had heard about that kingdom over the years as he removed his own gloves. “It’s said they made deals with demons and that’s why everywhere they go the climate changes like this...”

Yuto took a hand towards his lips. “Why would your great grandfather want to marry one of his daughters to them?”

“War is awful...” Leoneil said sitting down on the bed. Pulling slightly on his robes, they were meant for colder weather.

“Is it awful enough to sacrifice a loved one?” Yuto climbed into bed, holding Leoneil from behind.

“Enough to sacrifice anything to protect all of your loved ones...” Leoneil corrected looking back at the blond.

“It’s really hot in here... isn’t it?” Yuto asked, letting go of the dark haired and pulling his robes over his head, revealing the pattern on the harness he wore. It imitated a star and extended from his neck till his waist, his pants not letting the rest of it to be shown. 

“Now it is...” Leoneil turned around, kissing the blonds’ lips passionately. He supposed they would have some time; the Prince of Light would most likely want to be perfectly looking before receiving him.

 

~~**~~

Kamijo walked fast through the corridor not minding the least on the servants that requested him to wait in the main room as it was polite. He had had a busy day and had been finishing some letters when he heard of the arrival of the Prince of Darkness and decided to go see him immediately.

“This is my Castle too and I can go wherever I want...” Kamijo told the last guard who tried to stop him from going into the Prince of Darkness chambers. Once he moved aside, the blond opened the door and entered.

“Since you show up unannounced now, I guess I can return the favor...” Kamijo’s words were cut by the sound of the whip connecting with Yuto’s back. His eyes widening as he saw the half naked boy, now only clad in the harness and his dark underwear, as he was also gagged and kneeling in the floor while his wrists were tied to one of the bed posts.

Kamijo’s first reaction was to turn around, but as he grabbed the door handle he realized it had been locked from the outside. The prince sighed trying to regain his composure, then turning back to face Leoneil.

“I think you have now learned the importance of knocking...” Leoneil crossed his arms, not at all ashamed of being caught like that. He was still wearing his pants, but his robes were open, revealing his chest. 

“Why did they lock the door?” Kamijo asked forgetting his manners.

“You are in my domains, they couldn’t stop you from entering but they won’t let you out unless I command it...” Leoneil explained. “Since you are already here, I guess we can talk...” the dark haired then took a seat on the bed. “You can rest...” he told Yuto, unhooking his wrists from the bed post but placing the cuffs back on afterwards.

The blond simply sat with his legs crossed underneath his body on the ground, placing his hands over his groin and looking down.

“What is it that you want to discuss?” Kamijo tried to ignore the whole thing, taking a seat on an armchair across the dark haired.

“We made an agreement ten years ago... peace would remain and the land would not be disturbed as long as everyone was allowed to practice their own beliefs...” Leoneil repeated the peace agreement. “Why have you broken your word?”

“You were barely a child back then... That’s the only reason I agreed to your idealistic terms...” Kamijo crossed his arms.

“I wasn’t a child...” Leoneil retorted. “I was old enough to deal with state affairs... unless you are judging me by the people of the Light’s standards...” he then looked straight into Kamijo’s eyes. “You seem to mature at a much slower rate...”

Kamijo frowned slightly. He could recognize an insult even as diplomatically given as that one. “Well... I still think only a child could believe people won’t want to change their beliefs and convert to the true God... the God of Light...”

“Why would someone be willing to join a Demon Worshipper?” Leoneil asked, leaving his diplomacy aside for a moment.

“Given the option I doubt anyone would want to be a slave!” Kamijo then looked at Yuto still silently waiting on the floor.

Yuto looked up, his eyes hardening as he stared at Kamijo.

Leoneil caressed Yuto’s hair softly. “Lift your arms... my pet...” he requested.

Yuto obeyed, lifting his cuffed hands above his head. Leoneil then slid his finger over the left cuff, showing the blond how loose it could be made by simply pulling in the right direction.

“He is free to untie himself the moment he wants...” Leoneil said. “He can remove his gag, as well as utter his safe word and not a single hair on his head will be touched by me until he requests it...” he then left go of the blonds’ cuffs. His hands going back to rest on his legs as he moved closer and rested his head on Leoneil’s leg. “He is not just my servant... he is my lover, and I love him dearly...” Leoneil’s hand then caressed the blonds’ hair once again. “I think the freedom to love anyone is one more reason to embrace the Kingdom of Darkness, rather than pretending to be too busy to avoid marriage in favor of spending time with your first general...”

Kamijo’s face paled as he looked at the dark haired. “I... don’t...”

“You are not fooling anyone...” Leoneil sighed. “I might have been a child as you like to call me,  but the two of you are clearly into each other... are you gonna deny it?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about... he and I are quite busy with state affairs to think of something as silly as love...” Kamijo insisted. “You offer people freedom and deviancy... we offer them rightfulness and warmth... no one in their right mind should follow you... your people killed my grand uncle after all...”

“Our people didn’t kill him...” Leoneil challenged. “After my grand aunt died with her first born during labor, he couldn’t stand the pain and ended his own life...”

“He was a true believer of the light, he would never have!” Kamijo retorted.

“Well he did... and I can prove it to you if you wish... he stated it on his very will...” Leoneil was not going to back off. “He is the one who requested our kingdoms to remain in peace and harmony... he thought no one’s beliefs should be forced...”

“Anyone from your kingdom could have forged that will...” Kamijo stated crossing one of his legs over the other.

Leoneil stood, feeling Yuto’s hand on his leg, so he sighed trying to remain calm, sitting down once again. “What kind of fool would forge a will leaving half of the land to a kingdom he oh so hates?”

Kamijo looked away, that logic was hard to refute.

“Your grand uncle loved my grand aunt...” Leoneil insisted. “As different as they were, they could live in harmony... now... will you respect the agreement we made ten years ago or not?”

“My father gave me control of this land... I have every right to celebrate the Beginning of the spring here if I want...” Kamijo said.

“You can celebrate whatever you want, but you are not to try and convert my people to your God...” Leoneil looked at the blond defiantly.

“Fine...” Kamijo finally gave in, getting up. “Still... I don’t understand how you can be so proud on your wrong doings...”

“I’m not the one who worships a demon only because I don’t like cold weather...” Leoneil placed one of his elbows on his knee, resting his face on the back of his hand.

“We don’t have a pact with a demon... and we don’t mind cold weather...” Kamijo corrected. “We control the weather using natural means to keep the places warm so our roses never have to die...”

Leoneil was a bit surprised of that revelation. “How?” He asked. He had no idea how they could keep such a hot weather in winter.

“Hot water pipes... chimneys... hot air fans...” Kamijo explained. “We keep our roses at acclimatized gardens as well... so no, there’s no such thing as a hot weather demon... you say you are not a child anymore but still believe such garbage?”

“Well, you are older than me and still seem to have confusing ideas of what is right and wrong...” Leoneil defended himself.

“How dare you?” Kamijo’s eyes shone with anger. “My beliefs are not confusing!”

“Aren’t they?” Leoneil sighed straightening his body and resting his hands on the bed. “You believe love between men goes against nature, yet you manipulate the weather to make undying roses...”

“That’s completely different!” Kamijo tried.

“There’s nothing more natural than loving the one who wakes the feelings of love within you... denying someone’s happiness just because they can’t breed doesn’t make sense to me...” Leoneil kept going.

Kamijo looked at the younger not knowing how to refute his logic. “Still...”

“If a God hated enough that you fall in love with someone of your same gender, he wouldn’t have made you capable of doing it...” Leoneil insisted. “If you’d worship the God of Darkness maybe you and your general could marry and be happy one day...”

“There’s no way being with a man may possibly feel good...” Kamijo said.

Yuto’s sudden partially muffled laughter made both men look towards him.

“Now... you are misbehaving my pet...” Leoneil said.

Yuto made his best attempt at pouting, looking down afterwards.

“You know... I can prove you wrong...” Leoneil smiled flirtatiously.

“Wh-what?” Kamijo asked feeling puzzled by the offering. “I... don’t want to see the two of you...”

“Well... how about if I do you instead?” Leoneil offered getting up and walking towards the blond. Kamijo seemed scared but curious. Perhaps if he shared his point of view he would stop breaking their deals.

“I... n-no...” Kamijo took a step backwards.

“Why not?” Leoneil asked placing his hand on the blonds’ face, caressing it softly as he got even closer. "You seem to be into my type after all..." 

“You...” Kamijo still tried to back off, but his body didn’t seem to want to listen to his brain. “Your... lover...”

Leoneil looked at Yuto, then looking back at Kamijo. “He likes to watch...” with that he finished the distance between their lips, joining them in a passionate kiss as his other arm went around the blonds’ waist, pulling him against his body.

Kamijo tried to fight him at first, but as Leoneil gained access to his mouth and sucked softly on his tongue he all but melted against his lips, breaking the contact until both of them needed to breathe.

“So… have you really never been with a man?” Leoneil asked still skeptic.

“I haven’t…” Kamijo looked down, blushing softly. “Masashi and I… are just friends…”

“I bet he wouldn’t mind if you want to change that…” Leoneil smiled, taking the blonds’ hand and pulling him towards the bed. “Perhaps I can teach you a few things you can try with him later…” he said as he pushed the blond down on the bed.

“Wait… I don’t know…” Kamijo still had doubts, then noticing by the corner of his eye how Yuto approached them and handed Leoneil a crop.

Leoneil then straddled the blond, placing the crop against his chest. “Perhaps I’ll have to teach you how to obey first…”

Kamijo swallowed hard staring at the crop tip, he wondered for a moment if he had been a fool to come here alone. 

Leoneil seemed to read the fear on the Prince’s eyes. “I thought you were into power games…” he said as he moved closer, kissing the blonds’ neck.

Kamijo moaned closing his eyes as he felt some of his more sensitive places being caressed by the dark haired’s lips. “I… don’t know what you mean…”

“Let me introduce you to them then…” Leoneil began to unhook the golden chains that held together the Prince’s robes. “There are a few rules you must know to play with me…” he then moved his hips against the Prince’s creating friction between their groins.

Kamijo bit his lower lip, sensing his manhood stir up. “What… what rules?”

“That was easy…” Leoneil commented on the blonds’ reaction, seeing him blush as well. “There’s nothing wrong with that… I bet it’s been a while since you’ve allowed yourself to feel this way…”

Kamijo tried to look away, however the crop tip resting softly but firmly against his face made him look back at the younger. “It’s been a while…” he conceded.

“You won’t be disappointed…” Leoneil said then moving slightly down, biting softly on one of the blonds’ nipples. “So… the rules…” he said as he licked the bruised bud. “You can’t hold back…” he began, looking intently on his eyes. “Anything that happens here will happen because you want it too… I’m not going to hurt you intentionally unless you want me to…”

“Why would I…?” Kamijo began, however Leoneil’s crop was placed on his lips.

“You will not interrupt me…” The dark haired requested. “Some people enjoy pain, if you don’t then I won’t give you pain… however I can tell you crave being dominated…” the blonds’ eyes shone as he stared into the Prince of Darkness’. “And you learn quickly…” he praised. “I’m sure deep down inside yourself you crave for your General to disregard your authority and push you against the nearest wall, maybe you would even enjoy it if he tried  to force himself on you… only it wouldn’t be forced… am I wrong?”

Kamijo blushed even harder. “How… why?” he didn’t even know where to begin.

“I’ve seen the likes of you… so restricted, so… straight…” the dark haired clenched his hands trying to explain. “Well… You can choose a safe word, if you say it I will stop no matter what…”

“Any word?” Kamijo asked.

“Yes…” Leoneil nodded, the blond seemed willing to play.

“How about… Rose?” Kamijo suggested.

“Fine by me…” Leoneil then unhooked the blonds’ pants. “Put your hands up…”

“Why?” The blond seemed still somehow wary.

Leoneil pouted slightly. “I thought we had an understanding… I order and you obey… unless you want to be punished…” he then rubbed the crop tip against the blonds’ chest.

Kamijo could feel his heart beat hard in his chest, so he silently obeyed, lifting his arms up and then feeling Yuto’s hands tying his wrists up to the headboard with the same cuffs he had been tied when he first saw him. Kamijo noticed he was no longer wearing the gag either. The younger smiled as he moved away silently once again.

“Now… there’s no reason to be embarrassed of enjoying what I’ll do to you… do you understand?” Leoneil asked.

Kamijo nodded, then sensing the bite of the crop against his chest. “Ah! Why did you hit me?”

“You will answer ‘Yes your highness’ when addressing to me…” Leoneil instructed. “Unless you want to be punished… do you understand?” he repeated.

Kamijo could feel his pride being pinched; he however didn’t want to be hurt unnecessarily. “Yes… your… highness” he answered, his words barely audible.

“I’m afraid I cannot hear you…” Leoneil said caressing one of the blonds’ nipples with his crop.

“Yes, your highness…” Kamijo repeated; his heart racing by the silent threat.

“Great…” Leoneil smiled. “Now… I’m gonna show you what you’ve been missing all these years…” he said as he began sucking on to his nipples.

Kamijo closed his eyes, feeling thankful his pants were unhooked as his manhood strained in them. The dark haired’s lips seemed to work magic in his chest. He however opened his eyes once again as he felt his boots being removed and noticing the blond was the one doing it. Leoneil lifted his hips slightly, allowing room for Yuto to remove the Prince’s pants. Kamijo’s attention however shifted back to Leoneil as he grabbed his manhood from beneath his underwear and squeezed it softly.

The blond blushed as he felt his underwear being removed and the dark haired’s strong hand caressing his hardened flesh. It wasn’t like he had never had sex before, but this was completely different from being with a woman. He however nearly screamed as he felt the dark haired’s warm lips wrap around his manhood.

Leoneil moaned against the hardened flesh, taking it as deep as he could to then left go of it with a wet sound. “Not bad…” he smiled looking at the prince.

Kamijo felt like the air he was breathing was not enough as he stared into the eyes of the Prince of Darkness. He had heard a myth about the Darkness Kingdom royal family that stated they would seduce anyone with just one look; he believed it now. He then moaned as he felt Leoneil’s lips engulf him once again as he also caressed his testicles this time. He had never felt so helpless yet so good at the same time. But as his brain was telling him this was the best he could feel, a slicked finger massaging against an area no one had ever touched made his belly clench.

“Oh!! What… what are you trying to do?” Kamijo asked a bit alarmed.

Leoneil left go of the elder’s manhood, looking back at Yuto. “I’ll need more…” he requested.

Yuto nodded, rushing towards their luggage, taking out another phial of a clear substance and then handing it to Leoneil.

Leoneil took the phial, opening it and pouring some of the slick substance it contained into his hand. “You need to relax and let me do what I promised…” he told Kamijo.

“But… you were touching…” Kamijo stopped feeling Leoneil’s crop against his chest once again.

“Trust me…” Leoneil requested. “I know what I’m doing… ok?”

“Yes… your highness…” Kamijo sighed seeing the younger place the crop down.

“Just… allow yourself to feel…” Leoneil smiled. “I don’t do this for everyone…” he then took him back into his mouth.

Kamijo moaned, closing his eyes once again and trying to relax. This time allowing one of the younger’s fingers to enter his body as he took him deep in his throat.

Leoneil moved his finger around, making room for more and adding a second finger as soon as he was able to do so, however the blonds’ moans alerted him of his closeness, letting go of him. 

“Ah… are you… are you stopping now?” Kamijo asked a bit disappointed as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as he could.

“Oh… I just don’t want the fun to end too soon for you…” Leoneil said scissoring his fingers on the Prince’s body, slowly adding a third finger. “How does this feels?”

“Weird…” Kamijo confessed, then feeling the dark haired brush against his prostate. “Ah!!”

Leoneil stopped “Did that hurt?”

“No… Please… please do that again…” Kamijo begged.

“You really have a thing for breaking the rules, don’t you?” Leoneil asked still not moving his fingers, feeling the blonds’ body move against his fingers.

“Please…” Kamijo repeated. “Your… Highness?” he tried.

“That’s better…” Leoneil smiled, pushing against the same spot once again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming out from the Prince’s lips.

“That feels… so good…” Kamijo moaned.

Leoneil then took his fingers out, applying some of the slick substance on his manhood. “I think you are ready to move on…”

Yuto then took a seat on another couch near the bed; he supposed his assistance wouldn’t be needed anymore so he would be free to enjoy the show.

Kamijo looked at the dark haired expectantly, wondering what he would do now.

“Spread your legs for me…” Leoneil requested looking into the blonds’ eyes.

“Your Highness… wait!” Kamijo felt slightly wary. “Is it gonna hurt?”

“Not unless you want me to make it painful…” Leoneil reassured him.

Kamijo then spread his legs for the younger, seeing him guide his hardened manhood towards the area his fingers had so diligently prepared.

“Relax…” Leoneil requested pushing his glans against the tight ring of muscles. “You enjoyed how it felt when it was only my fingers… this will feel better…” he promised, pushing some more as he felt the elder relax slowly, until he was fully inside of him. “Oh… you are so tight…”

“You… feel… so big…” Kamijo moaned closing his eyes as he felt the younger begin to move, he couldn’t believe it actually felt good.

Leoneil then took one of his hands to pinch the blonds’ nipples as he adjusted his movements, reaching as deep as he could and aiming at his prostate. Smiling as he heard the Prince scream in pleasure. “Do you like it?”

“Ah… yes your highness…” Kamijo answered, feeling his heart beat faster than it ever had, he didn’t know how long he would last like this. “Ah… please…”

“Please what?” Leoneil asked increasing his speed and force as he noticed how close the blond was to his own end.

“I… oh… God!” Kamijo clenched his fists as he felt his abdominal muscles tense and spasm pleasantly. “I… need to cum… please!”

Leoneil smiled, taking his hand towards Kamijo’s leaking manhood, caressing it in time with his thrusts, moaning as he felt the blonds’ body spasm around him. “Cum for me…”

Kamijo couldn’t take it anymore, coming hard into the younger’s’ hand.

Leoneil stilled his body for a moment trying to steady his own breath slightly; then untying the blonds’ wrists as he kissed him deeply. “You did well…” he told the blond, to then get off his body, looking back at Yuto.

Yuto licked his lips, moving off the couch and kneeling on the floor expectantly as Leoneil got off the bed and walked towards him.

“Come on… take it…” Leoneil requested.

Kamijo straightened his body slowly on the bed, seeing how the blond took Leoneil deep in his throat, as his hand worked on his own manhood.

“Oh… yes… like that!” Leoneil requested fisting the blonds’ hair as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost on his pleasure.

Yuto moaned against the elder’s manhood, increasing the speed of his hand, coming hard as soon as the dark haired’s seed began filling his mouth.

A few moments later, Leoneil sat on the couch; pulling Yuto up with him and holding him close. “That was awesome…” he said as he caressed the blonds’ hair.

Yuto smiled holding him back.

Leoneil then looked at Kamijo; he seemed a bit confused by the whole thing.  “You may speak now baby…” he told Yuto, signaling the fantasy was over.

Yuto then looked at Kamijo. “I love to see Prince Leoneil dominating others…” he confessed. “But he is not allowed to give his seed to anyone but me…”

“So… you really are with him willingly?” Kamijo dared to ask.

“Of course… unlike you though, I do enjoy a certain degree of pain…” Yuto explained.

“As you see, we don’t force people into anything…” Leoneil intervened.  “We respect everyone’s freedom rather than seeing it as deviancy as you do…”

Kamijo looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

“And now that you have experienced this… do you still think it’s wrong?” Leoneil inquired.

“I’ll have to think about it…” Kamijo said getting up and searching for his clothes.

Yuto looked back at Leoneil, feeling a bit worried.

Leoneil then kissed the blonds’ forehead. “There’s nothing to worry about…” he assured him as he got up, going to the bed and being followed by Yuto.

“I’ll stop trying to convert your people…” Kamijo stated as he finished dressing up.

“Great…” Leoneil smiled getting comfortable on the bed as Yuto covered them both with a silky blanket. “Will you respect the wishes of the people of the Darkness Kingdom and decorate only your half of the palace too?”

“It wouldn’t look beautiful if only half of the palace is covered in light!” Kamijo objected. “It’s just light… it’s not doing anything against your people…”

“Fine… you can keep your decorations… on one condition.” Leoneil said.

“What is it?” Kamijo asked still wary of what the younger could request.

“We can decorate the whole palace too for the Darkness solstice…”

“Fine… just stay away from my roses…” Kamijo crossed his arms over his chest.

“Great…” Leoneil smiled. “I guess that’s all… we’ll be leaving after breakfast…”

“You are leaving so soon?” Kamijo was a bit surprised.

“Yes… I don’t want to keep you away from your duties… Your first general must be waiting in your chambers… you’ll have lots of things to discuss…” The dark haired smiled mischievously.

Kamijo blushed profusely. “You are right… I have lots of work to do so I shouldn’t waste time in mundane things… now, will you let me out?”

“Just knock and they’ll let you out…” Leoneil said. “You should get some rest…”

Kamijo knocked, seeing the door open. “I will…” he conceded, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Yuto laid his head on the dark haired’s chest. “Do you think he is going to be fine?”

Leoneil caressed the blonds’ hair softly “I think so… he is an adult after all…”

“Didn’t you just break your own agreement?” Yuto asked looking up at Leoneil.

“What do you mean?” the dark haired looked at him a bit puzzled.

“You might have converted the Prince of Light to the Darkness…” Yuto smiled.

Leoneil laughed softly. “I might have…” he conceded. “Now, let’s get some rest… we have a long way to go if we want to be back home for the festivities…”

 

THE END

Go to part two here-> ["DAWN" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13362636>)

**Author's Note:**

> The request was:  
> -Band: Vaniru/Kamijo  
> -Pairing: Either Leoneil x Kamijo but if you struggle with that: Masashi/Kamijo (seme doesn't matter, but I'm slightly biased towards seme Masashi) as the main pairing and Leoneil/Yuto as a secondary pairing.  
> -Kinks: Well anything goes with me, but I do like bondage and domination in a healthy consensual way if in an existing relationship. The narrative showing one partner is bad if not consensual.  
> -Prompt: I want this story to revolve around two kingdoms. One is a kingdom of light and the other the kingdom of darkness. These kingdoms are in constant war, but this war ends when the Crowned Prince of each nation resolves the conflict. Leoneil is dark, Kamijo is light. They must come from a point of mutual distrust based on rumours and superstition. I would like contrast in the Kingdoms. Perhaps the Kingdom of light celebrates Christmas and dark doesn't? The Kingdoms need to be balanced, neither good or bad, just very different. I hope this won't prove to difficult for you. If so, just a fic with prince Kamijo and prince Leoneil will be fine. I'll leave the creativity for you.


End file.
